


Tonightless

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>sequel to broken.</i>  The couple of the century, Hailey Black and Niky Hart, characters of Broken, are put into the spotlight when their love blossoms and takes flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, I don’t think so,” I say, grinning smartly, “At the risk of sounding turn-of-the-century, may I kiss you?”

-Niky’s POV-

 

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong_

_I have figured out  
How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one  
  
_

I am currently lounging in one of the Gryffindor couches of their common room while Hailey is busy at work next to me, bent over a piece of parchment and scribbling furiously.  To tell the truth, I despise the Gryffindor common room, what with my former Slytherin self, but I stay here for Hailey nonetheless.

 

“Are the nightmares getting any better?” I ask absentmindedly, glaring at my black fingernails as I do.

 

“Do they ever?” Hailey snaps, sighing immediately after.

 

I glance down at her, the corners of my thin lips turning downward as my brows furrow.  I put a hand on her back and run it up and down slowly, trying to gather my thoughts.

 

“You shouldn’t hunch.  It’s bad for your back.”

 

“What are you, my mother?” she exclaims, ripping away from my touch and jumping up.

 

The few heads present in the room so late at night turn our way, some sending reproachful looks, some curious.  My expression hardens even more as I watch Hailey packing away her things, muttering furiously under her breath.

 

“Hailey, baby, calm down,” I suddenly say as she drops a book and nearly bursts into tears, “Come here.”

 

I force her to sit back down and she does so stiffly until I pull her into me and wrap my arms tightly around her.

 

“Why are you freaking out so much?” I whisper before pressing my lips to her soft hair, my façade finally smoothing.

 

“I don’t know,” she returns, snuggling against me and breathing in my scent, “I’m so stressed out about school right now.  And all my friends, they’re no help.  Everyone keeps making fun of me because I can’t sleep through the night.  It’s not helping my studies either, being half-asleep during class.”

 

“Hailey,” I beg, breaking her flow, “Breathe.  You have to remember to breathe.”

 

I annunciate each word carefully, causing her to laugh.

 

“You always had a way with words, Mr. Hart,” she murmurs before burying deeper in my arms and sighing heavily.

 

_I will never let you fall_

_Let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all_

_Through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

After about an hour, I finally lift my head from the back of the couch and glance at my watch, groaning inwardly at the bitter hour of two in the morning.  Carefully, I remove myself from under Hailey and let her fall against the couch as I gather up all her things. I’m technically not supposed to be within Hogwarts boundaries at all, but considering the fact that McGonagall absolutely adores me, I managed to score some brownie points to visit Hailey whenever I want.  I wasn’t able to last year, but for some reason everyone finds it alright now that she’s sixteen.  I guess it makes some sense bearing in mind I’m twenty-nine now.

 

After shouldering her bag, I crouch down beside the couch and run a few fingers along her cheek, relishing in the soft touch of her pale skin.

 

“Hailey, love, wake up,” I whisper as I stroke her beautifully blonde hair.

 

“Mmm,” she murmurs, and I smile as I see her blue eyes moving beneath their lids before she lets her long lashes flutter to reveal the baby sky beneath them.

 

“You have to go upstairs,” I coo, still stroking her hair.

 

“Will you stay with me tonight?  Please?”

 

“Of course, sweetie.  I’ll be right there.” _  
  
It's okay, it’s okay, it’s okay  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer_

_And nights grow shorter  
I can show you_

_I'll be the one  
  
_

As I transform back into a human inside her dorm room, Hailey smiles down at me and motions toward her bed.  I follow her to it, holding her hand as I do.  She releases my hand as I sit on her bed and slowly untie the laces of my beat-up Converse.  After rummaging through her dresser, she finally appears with a pair of black and blue plaid pants and a plain white t-shirt.  She tosses them to me, grinning the whole time.  They’re mine, of course, but I’ve left them here for when I stay the night.  Somewhere, buried deep out of sight, is also a change of clothes.

 

Hailey disappears into the bathroom with another pair of plaid pants, black and red, which are also mine that she stole, while leaving me to change into my own.  I set my Converse by her little nightstand, leave my clothes in a heap half on them, and then climb into the bed, stretching my limbs as I do.  Hailey appears after a few moments just as I’m lifting the blankets and slipping underneath them.  She tosses her clothes over by the dresser before jumping in next to me and giggling as I pull her toward me.  I tickle her sides mercilessly, laughing as she hits me playfully.

 

“Alright, Niky, I can’t remember to breathe if you won’t let me,” she reprimands as she pins me down, hands over my head, and glares down at me.

 

I lift an eyebrow at her, struggling to keep my hormones in check the whole time.

 

“Why, Miss Black, you’re blushing,” I suddenly say, suppressing a smile and sending her a curious look.

 

She punches me on the shoulder before rolling off of me and reaching up to tug the curtains shut.

 

“I was not,” she mumbles as she curls up next to me and allows me to wrap my arms around her, our bodies molding together…

_  
I will never let you fall_

_Let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all_

_Through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
  
_

The next morning, I slowly stretch, yawning widely and blinking against the sunlight streaming in through the cracks of the curtains.  Soft, girly voices carry throughout the room, but not enough to disturb.  Well, unless they weren’t talking about yours truly.

 

“ _Come on_ , Hailey,” one drags, and I can just imagine the rest of them, sitting with baited breath, trying to drag whatever secret Hailey is hiding out of her.

 

“Come on, what, Katie?”

 

“I mean, _come on_ , Hailey.  Shoes that aren’t yours, clothes that are certainly not yours, _and_ your curtains still closed.  There’s a guy in your bed.”

 

“And if there is?”

 

Three identical squeals erupt, causing me to giggle into the pillow.

 

“He’s just a friend,” Hailey continues as I hear the dresser draw open.  She’ll probably be getting mine and her clothes.

 

“ _Just_ a _friend_?” the same girl asks, disbelieving.

 

“Yes.  Just a friend,” Hailey says, finality and determination dripping over each syllable.

 

I have to restrain myself from poking my head out and calling over to her, but it would have been in vain anyway because she suddenly says something that catches my breath in my throat.

 

“Just a friend?” the girl repeats, snorting, “Yeah, and Jason is just my friend.  You like him.  See!  You’re blushing!”

 

“So what if I like him?” she snaps, and I inhale sharply.

 

_Cos you're my, you're my, my, my true love_

_My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cos I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me you'll stay, stay  
  
_

Three more squeals break the silence before the dresser draw snaps shut and Hailey abruptly appears next to me.

 

“You’re a speed demon,” I murmur, snaking my arms around her waist, and pulling her down on me.

 

“Pardon?  Oh shit, you heard all that, didn’t you?”

 

“No,” I lie, placing my lips on her exposed shoulder.

 

She is only in a white tank and my pajama bottoms, the tank just a little too short, revealing her milky, smooth stomach.

 

“Yes, you did,” she chastises, although she doesn’t move away from my touch.

 

“So what if I did?” I retaliate, moving into a sitting position and leaning my head into the crook of her neck.

 

I manage to move my lips to the base of her neck, causing her to inhale sharply, the skin sinking away from me.

 

“That’s bad if you did,” she gasps, and I smile as I feel her blonde hair fall across my back, her head on my shoulder.

 

I continue trailing around her neck, kissing her softly and carefully, afraid that she might pull away at any second.

 

“I think it’s a good thing,” I whisper as I place my hands on her waist and urge her to turn around.

 

“How is it a good thing?” she asks, pouting slightly.

 

I just smile and lean up to kiss her jaw.

_  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning grey, grey  
  
_

“What if I felt the same way?” I ask, my lips moving against her skin as I continue to kiss up her jaw.

 

I stop right before I reach her lips, sigh, and rise mine to place a cute one on her nose.  She doesn’t respond right away, so I sigh again, kiss her forehead and start to move away.

 

“No, Niky wait.  Don’t,” she breathes, grabbing my arm.

 

I turn to look at her, my eyebrows disappearing beneath my straight, multi-colored hair.  She loosens her hold and runs her fingers up and down my bare arm, seeming to mull over her thoughts.

 

“Is it right?” she murmurs, not meeting my gaze.

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“I mean… we’re so far apart.  In everything, not even just age.  It would be so difficult, and… awkward, almost,” she says in a rush, choosing her words carefully, “We’ve grown up like brother and sister.  I mean, sure, I’ve had a crush on you forever, but, I dunno, how do we know that this is right?”

 

“I see.”

 

My face falls a little as I understand her words.  It makes perfect sense, but I’ve already thought it out.

 

“Look, Hailey, you know differences don’t matter.  Even if I’m twenty-nine and you’re sixteen, even if we’re completely opposite people, and, at the risk of sounding completely cliché, opposites attract, love.  Yeah, you’ve been like a little sister to me sometimes, but you and I both know that that stopped a long time ago.  You know how I feel about you.  You know how much I care about you.  Isn’t that enough?”

 

“And, at the risk of sounding presumptuous, although audacity is not quite a problem in the situation, you know I care about you more.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” I say, grinning smartly, “At the risk of sounding turn-of-the-century, may I kiss you?”

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Hailey returns my grin before raising an eyebrow, “At the risk of sounding completely and utterly desperate, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

I take that as my cue and move forward, capturing her soft lips with mine, an acquiescent movement of passion exploding both worlds like some colossally catastrophic event occurring all simultaneously.

 

“And so the serpent fell in love with the lion,” she breathes as we part, causing me to laugh heartily.

 

“That doesn’t sound even remotely right,” I mutter before kissing her again.

 

Our story is the beginning of tomorrow.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


	2. Salazar Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You remind me of my old dog, Lassie. She always used to follow me everywhere, and she always came back.” 
> 
> “I’m glad you came back,” I whisper as I curl up next to Niky. In seconds, I’m nice and toasty and held securely in his arms. “Can you call me Lassie, Niky?”

-Hailey’s POV-

 

I sigh and stretch my sore muscles, smiling to myself as my fingers come in contact with something cold and unmoving.  I turn over onto my side, causing the man next to me to stir and turn onto his side so that his back is to me.  Rolling my eyes, I slip my arms around his waist and drag him to me, snuggling up against him.  Laughing to himself, the man turns around and pulls me into his embrace, tucking his nose in the crook of my neck and kissing my exposed skin softly before breathing in the scent of my fruity hair, the smell from last night’s shower.

 

“How did you sleep, Lassie?” he whispers against my skin, sending chills down my spine as his hot breath tickles me.  I can remember perfectly the first time Niky ever called me Lassie.

 

_I totter over to him, my four-year-old self sucking viciously on my thumb.  It’s late, long after dinner and discussion and I’ve been trying to sleep for the past three hours.  As I drag my feet over to him, he laughs heartily and holds out his arms.  He’s sitting on his white couch, feet tucked under him and blanket draped over him, also unable to sleep._

_“You remind me of my old dog, Lassie.  She always used to follow me everywhere, and she always came back.”_

_“I’m glad you came back,” I whisper as I curl up next to Niky.  In seconds, I’m nice and toasty and held securely in his arms.  “Can you call me Lassie, Niky?”_

_“But your name is Hailey.”_

_“I like Lassie.  It reminds me of you.”_

_“Alright, Lassie, hun.”_

I smile at the memory before burying my nose in his shirt and exhaling.  “I slept beautifully,” I respond, pressing my cheek against his hard chest and tightening my hold on him.  We have only a short time together before my parents come to pick me up.  They hate when I stay over Niky’s.  Today is especially brilliant because it’s my first day back to school, too.

 

“The phone’s ringing,” I whisper, with absolutely no intention of letting him go.

 

“I can’t get it with your vice-like grip.”

 

“I don’t want you to get it.”

 

“I have to get it.  What if it’s Sirius?”

 

“So what?  He’ll think we’re still sleeping.”

 

“Which would cause me a lot of pain in the long run.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure.”  I roll my eyes, but release Niky all the same.  He kisses me on the forehead before hopping out of bed, large shirt and loose pants swaying, before skipping out of the room and toward the kitchen.

 

“Hel-lo?” he sings, causing me to giggle.  Typical Niky.  He always wakes up in a good mood, singing or humming.  He just can’t control his hyper-activeness.

 

“Sirius!” he exclaims after a few moments of silence.  I smile and slowly get out of bed, yawning and stretching as I do.

 

“Yip, she’s right here.  Hailey, babe!” he calls, and I can tell he’s covered the receiver by now.

 

“Thanks, Nicolas,” I mutter, taking the phone from him and gasping as he tickles me lightly and then waltzes off to make himself breakfast.

 

“Hi dad,” I say into the phone, sighing softly.

 

“How are you this fine morning?”

 

“Gosh, why is everyone always so jovial in the wee hours?  This is ridiculous.”

 

“You need to learn to wake up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  How’re the girls?”

 

“They miss you, but they’re getting used to it.”

 

“And yourself?”

 

“What happened to your mum?”

 

“I know how she feels.  Well?”

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“EGGS!” Niky screeches, throwing his arms up and dancing before pulling out four eggs from inside the fridge.

 

“Oh, man, I’ve got eggs!  Would you like toast and cheese with that, sweetheart?” he questions as he turns to me, skillfully juggling the eggs.  I nod, so he grins happily and suddenly the fridge door flies open as does the cupboard.  The cheese sails out of the fridge, it closes, the bread flies out of the cupboard, and it closes.

 

I shake my head before turning back to my conversation, “What about?”

 

“Well, you’re getting older.”

 

“No way, dad.”

 

“Don’t be fresh with me.  Let me finish first.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Hailey, please.”

 

“I love you, too, daddy.”

 

“Your mum and I will be at the station, obviously, to drop the girls off, but it’s alright if you want to ride with Niky there.”

 

“No way!  Really?”  I jump up and down, giggling incessantly.

 

“Yes, way.  But only if you promise to be safe.”

 

“The utmost!  Thank you so, so, so much, daddy!”

 

“Anything for you, pumpkin.”

  
“Alright, kisses, I have to eat breakfast.  I’ll see you there!”  I hang up after he says goodbye before dancing over to Niky and slipping my arms around his waist as he flips an egg.

 

“What’re you so happy about?” he asks, smiling as I reach up and kiss his neck.

 

“My dad said you could take me to the station.”

 

“For real?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“That’s cool.”

 

“No kidding.  I’m pumped.”

 

“You have your stuff, right?”

 

“’Course.”

 

“Just making sure.  Scrambled, right?”

 

“Always.”  I leave one more wet kiss on his neck before skipping off to go get dressed.

 

“This is going to be absolutely fabulous,” I mumble to myself as I pick up my neatly picked out clothes from last night and head into the bathroom, “All my friends will be there, seeing me get out of this insane car with this gorgeous guy.  Oh my goodness, it’s going to be crazy!  Love it!”

 

“Are you talking to yourself?” Niky calls from the kitchen.

 

“Not a chance!”  I merely giggle and slip into a pair of faded ripped jeans, a pink studded belt, and a fitted Nirvana shirt that is most definitely mine.

 

“How do I look?” I ask as I arrive back in the kitchen, Converse All Star high-tops already tugged on and laced up.

 

“Smashing,” he replies before kissing me lightly and then setting our breakfast down on the table.  He lets me start while he gets some orange juice.

 

“Think you’ll have a good schedule this year?” he queries conversationally whilst looking over the Daily Prophet.

 

“Hopefully.  I’m so siked about Defense this year.  I can’t wait to see who the new professor is.”

 

“I can’t believe you go through one every year.  It was the same professor all seven years I was there.  It’s absolutely nuts what happens to them.  I still say Remus should’ve stayed, though.  He was grand.”

 

“He was also an exposed werewolf.  Parents would’ve restrained their kids.”

 

“True, true.”

 

“You should go for a position,” I suggest cheerily.

 

“I’m very happy here, thanks,” he responds flatly, finality in his tone.

 

I press the subject anyway, “Why not?  You’re one of the best wizards I know, and you’ve always done fantastic with the Dark Arts.”

 

“Love, I like to cook.  I hate snotty fifth years.  And I certainly cannot stand half the staff.  I mean, for Christ’s sake, _Severus Snape_?  He’s a loathing, scheming, greasy slimeball.  I couldn’t bear to work with ole’ Snivellus for one second of my precious time.”

 

“You’re downright awful sometimes.”

 

“I’m not trying to be nice.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Hailey, seriously,” he reprimands, and I suddenly see the thirty-year-old in him as he stares me down, a reproachful look on his face, “Honey, he hurt Sirius something awful with that godforsaken Kate.  Plus, he’s a dirty little man-whore when it comes to Lily.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m still four, Niky!” I shriek, pushing my chair back noisily and stomping out of the room.

 

“Well, if you wouldn’t throw tantrums,” he murmurs just before a page of the paper shifts.

 

“ _Excuse_ me?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“I do _not_ throw tantrums.”

 

Niky raises his eyebrows in disbelief, they disappearing beneath his black, purple, blonde and red hair, so I quickly defend myself, “You’re insulting one of the best teachers there who, by the way, has happened to turn out as a very nice guy sometimes.  You can’t possibly despise him _that_ much.”

 

“Just a little?”

 

“You’re hopeless.”

 

“And you’re beautiful.”  I just sigh and allow Niky to smile weakly at me before turning back to his paper.

 

“You’re so innocent and young,” I comment, shaking my head.

 

“Pardon?” he splutters, the paper falling from his hands.

 

“Okay, look, I may be seventeen and you may be thirty, but you act like you’re still back at Hogwarts.”

 

“I can’t help it.  I’m just so free-spirited and all… that… jazz...” Niky trails off as he stares at something in the paper.

 

“Oh, shit!” he suddenly gasps before sitting erect and tearing the paper toward his nose, reading it closely.  “Damn it!”  He jumps up out of his chair and stumbles over to the phone where he dials what looks like James’ number before waiting impatiently for them to answer.

 

“Hey!  It’s Niky! .. No, everything’s quite fine.  I just wanted to ask James something. .. Thanks, Lils, you’re awesome. .. Hey, kid, have you read the paper yet? .. Mhmm.  Shall we tell Sirius or no? .. I didn’t think so.  Although, he will see the paper regardless. .. That’s true.  She might. .. Okay, well I was just wondering whether or not I should call him.  Thanks a million.  Oh, and tell your wifey she’s hot. .. Later, Prongs.”  Niky hangs up with a grin before turning back to me and shrugging.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Is it really time?” I murmur, turning toward the big clock on the wall.

 

“Ten of ten, yeah.  It’ll take a while what with traffic and then I assume you’ll want to have all your goodbyes.”

 

“You’re visiting, right?”

 

“As often as I’m allowed.”

 

“Come a lot.  I’m going to miss you,” I whisper, rising from my seat and allowing him to hug me to him.

 

“I’ll try, but I might be busy with the Order.  It’s a pretty rough time right now.  Don’t ever forget that I’m always thinking about you, though.”

 

“I won’t.  Ever.  Right now, though, I’m gonna go get my bag.”

 

“Yeah, you should probably do that.  I have to run downstairs and make sure the restaurant is set without me for a while.  I’ll be right back.  
  


“’Kay.  See you in a few.”  We part ways with a kiss, I leaving for his room, he jogging toward the door and departing for downstairs

-Hailey’s POV-

 

I sigh and stretch my sore muscles, smiling to myself as my fingers come in contact with something cold and unmoving.  I turn over onto my side, causing the man next to me to stir and turn onto his side so that his back is to me.  Rolling my eyes, I slip my arms around his waist and drag him to me, snuggling up against him.  Laughing to himself, the man turns around and pulls me into his embrace, tucking his nose in the crook of my neck and kissing my exposed skin softly before breathing in the scent of my fruity hair, the smell from last night’s shower.

 

“How did you sleep, Lassie?” he whispers against my skin, sending chills down my spine as his hot breath tickles me.  I can remember perfectly the first time Niky ever called me Lassie.

 

_I totter over to him, my four-year-old self sucking viciously on my thumb.  It’s late, long after dinner and discussion and I’ve been trying to sleep for the past three hours.  As I drag my feet over to him, he laughs heartily and holds out his arms.  He’s sitting on his white couch, feet tucked under him and blanket draped over him, also unable to sleep._

_“You remind me of my old dog, Lassie.  She always used to follow me everywhere, and she always came back.”_

_“I’m glad you came back,” I whisper as I curl up next to Niky.  In seconds, I’m nice and toasty and held securely in his arms.  “Can you call me Lassie, Niky?”_

_“But your name is Hailey.”_

_“I like Lassie.  It reminds me of you.”_

_“Alright, Lassie, hun.”_

I smile at the memory before burying my nose in his shirt and exhaling.  “I slept beautifully,” I respond, pressing my cheek against his hard chest and tightening my hold on him.  We have only a short time together before my parents come to pick me up.  They hate when I stay over Niky’s.  Today is especially brilliant because it’s my first day back to school, too.

 

“The phone’s ringing,” I whisper, with absolutely no intention of letting him go.

 

“I can’t get it with your vice-like grip.”

 

“I don’t want you to get it.”

 

“I have to get it.  What if it’s Sirius?”

 

“So what?  He’ll think we’re still sleeping.”

 

“Which would cause me a lot of pain in the long run.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure.”  I roll my eyes, but release Niky all the same.  He kisses me on the forehead before hopping out of bed, large shirt and loose pants swaying, before skipping out of the room and toward the kitchen.

 

“Hel-lo?” he sings, causing me to giggle.  Typical Niky.  He always wakes up in a good mood, singing or humming.  He just can’t control his hyper-activeness.

 

“Sirius!” he exclaims after a few moments of silence.  I smile and slowly get out of bed, yawning and stretching as I do.

 

“Yip, she’s right here.  Hailey, babe!” he calls, and I can tell he’s covered the receiver by now.

 

“Thanks, Nicolas,” I mutter, taking the phone from him and gasping as he tickles me lightly and then waltzes off to make himself breakfast.

 

“Hi dad,” I say into the phone, sighing softly.

 

“How are you this fine morning?”

 

“Gosh, why is everyone always so jovial in the wee hours?  This is ridiculous.”

 

“You need to learn to wake up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  How’re the girls?”

 

“They miss you, but they’re getting used to it.”

 

“And yourself?”

 

“What happened to your mum?”

 

“I know how she feels.  Well?”

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“EGGS!” Niky screeches, throwing his arms up and dancing before pulling out four eggs from inside the fridge.

 

“Oh, man, I’ve got eggs!  Would you like toast and cheese with that, sweetheart?” he questions as he turns to me, skillfully juggling the eggs.  I nod, so he grins happily and suddenly the fridge door flies open as does the cupboard.  The cheese sails out of the fridge, it closes, the bread flies out of the cupboard, and it closes.

 

I shake my head before turning back to my conversation, “What about?”

 

“Well, you’re getting older.”

 

“No way, dad.”

 

“Don’t be fresh with me.  Let me finish first.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Hailey, please.”

 

“I love you, too, daddy.”

 

“Your mum and I will be at the station, obviously, to drop the girls off, but it’s alright if you want to ride with Niky there.”

 

“No way!  Really?”  I jump up and down, giggling incessantly.

 

“Yes, way.  But only if you promise to be safe.”

 

“The utmost!  Thank you so, so, so much, daddy!”

 

“Anything for you, pumpkin.”

  
“Alright, kisses, I have to eat breakfast.  I’ll see you there!”  I hang up after he says goodbye before dancing over to Niky and slipping my arms around his waist as he flips an egg.

 

“What’re you so happy about?” he asks, smiling as I reach up and kiss his neck.

 

“My dad said you could take me to the station.”

 

“For real?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“That’s cool.”

 

“No kidding.  I’m pumped.”

 

“You have your stuff, right?”

 

“’Course.”

 

“Just making sure.  Scrambled, right?”

 

“Always.”  I leave one more wet kiss on his neck before skipping off to go get dressed.

 

“This is going to be absolutely fabulous,” I mumble to myself as I pick up my neatly picked out clothes from last night and head into the bathroom, “All my friends will be there, seeing me get out of this insane car with this gorgeous guy.  Oh my goodness, it’s going to be crazy!  Love it!”

 

“Are you talking to yourself?” Niky calls from the kitchen.

 

“Not a chance!”  I merely giggle and slip into a pair of faded ripped jeans, a pink studded belt, and a fitted Nirvana shirt that is most definitely mine.

 

“How do I look?” I ask as I arrive back in the kitchen, Converse All Star high-tops already tugged on and laced up.

 

“Smashing,” he replies before kissing me lightly and then setting our breakfast down on the table.  He lets me start while he gets some orange juice.

 

“Think you’ll have a good schedule this year?” he queries conversationally whilst looking over the Daily Prophet.

 

“Hopefully.  I’m so siked about Defense this year.  I can’t wait to see who the new professor is.”

 

“I can’t believe you go through one every year.  It was the same professor all seven years I was there.  It’s absolutely nuts what happens to them.  I still say Remus should’ve stayed, though.  He was grand.”

 

“He was also an exposed werewolf.  Parents would’ve restrained their kids.”

 

“True, true.”

 

“You should go for a position,” I suggest cheerily.

 

“I’m very happy here, thanks,” he responds flatly, finality in his tone.

 

I press the subject anyway, “Why not?  You’re one of the best wizards I know, and you’ve always done fantastic with the Dark Arts.”

 

“Love, I like to cook.  I hate snotty fifth years.  And I certainly cannot stand half the staff.  I mean, for Christ’s sake, _Severus Snape_?  He’s a loathing, scheming, greasy slimeball.  I couldn’t bear to work with ole’ Snivellus for one second of my precious time.”

 

“You’re downright awful sometimes.”

 

“I’m not trying to be nice.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Hailey, seriously,” he reprimands, and I suddenly see the thirty-year-old in him as he stares me down, a reproachful look on his face, “Honey, he hurt Sirius something awful with that godforsaken Kate.  Plus, he’s a dirty little man-whore when it comes to Lily.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m still four, Niky!” I shriek, pushing my chair back noisily and stomping out of the room.

 

“Well, if you wouldn’t throw tantrums,” he murmurs just before a page of the paper shifts.

 

“ _Excuse_ me?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“I do _not_ throw tantrums.”

 

Niky raises his eyebrows in disbelief, they disappearing beneath his black, purple, blonde and red hair, so I quickly defend myself, “You’re insulting one of the best teachers there who, by the way, has happened to turn out as a very nice guy sometimes.  You can’t possibly despise him _that_ much.”

 

“Just a little?”

 

“You’re hopeless.”

 

“And you’re beautiful.”  I just sigh and allow Niky to smile weakly at me before turning back to his paper.

 

“You’re so innocent and young,” I comment, shaking my head.

 

“Pardon?” he splutters, the paper falling from his hands.

 

“Okay, look, I may be seventeen and you may be thirty, but you act like you’re still back at Hogwarts.”

 

“I can’t help it.  I’m just so free-spirited and all… that… jazz...” Niky trails off as he stares at something in the paper.

 

“Oh, shit!” he suddenly gasps before sitting erect and tearing the paper toward his nose, reading it closely.  “Damn it!”  He jumps up out of his chair and stumbles over to the phone where he dials what looks like James’ number before waiting impatiently for them to answer.

 

“Hey!  It’s Niky! .. No, everything’s quite fine.  I just wanted to ask James something. .. Thanks, Lils, you’re awesome. .. Hey, kid, have you read the paper yet? .. Mhmm.  Shall we tell Sirius or no? .. I didn’t think so.  Although, he will see the paper regardless. .. That’s true.  She might. .. Okay, well I was just wondering whether or not I should call him.  Thanks a million.  Oh, and tell your wifey she’s hot. .. Later, Prongs.”  Niky hangs up with a grin before turning back to me and shrugging.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Is it really time?” I murmur, turning toward the big clock on the wall.

 

“Ten of ten, yeah.  It’ll take a while what with traffic and then I assume you’ll want to have all your goodbyes.”

 

“You’re visiting, right?”

 

“As often as I’m allowed.”

 

“Come a lot.  I’m going to miss you,” I whisper, rising from my seat and allowing him to hug me to him.

 

“I’ll try, but I might be busy with the Order.  It’s a pretty rough time right now.  Don’t ever forget that I’m always thinking about you, though.”

 

“I won’t.  Ever.  Right now, though, I’m gonna go get my bag.”

 

“Yeah, you should probably do that.  I have to run downstairs and make sure the restaurant is set without me for a while.  I’ll be right back.  
  


“’Kay.  See you in a few.”  We part ways with a kiss, I leaving for his room, he jogging toward the door and departing for downstairs.


End file.
